User blog:JamesonOTP/I'm Back, A Very Important Blog - READ
I realize that I am writing this blog when I should be writing the next episode of my fan fiction, Rhythm Nation, but I am writing this for a reason. Yesterday, a lot of bad stuff happened and I was one of many people to feel victimized, attacked, and unwelcome here in this place I call my home away from home. I made a tough decision to leave because it was too much to deal with on top of everything I deal with on a day-to-day basis. A lot of people don’t care about what I go through and a lot of people just don’t understand, but the last thing I need is to be personally attacked. I have never once thought my admin duties were too much. I am up for the job, but when people make an effort to try and start drama, perpetuate it, spread rumors and lies about you, it hurts. Especially on top of depression. I have attempted suicide in the past, and yes, like Karofsky, I survived. Re-watching On My Way really helped me realize that I am not about to give up fighting. I am NOT gonna run away and give a few people that satisfaction. I have taken a 24 hour break from the Glee Wiki and Glee Wiki Chat and I have really started to miss my friends on there. It’s not fair to them for me to leave them over this whole fiasco. Seeing the kind words people left me, how much they loved me, how much they looked up to me, I realized something. Those people need me and want me there. I should be there for them. I can’t let them down. And I won’t. "I know we haven't spoken but reading what you have been through, I can honestly that I am shocked. For people to treat you the way they have and to a well respected admin such as you is not right at all. One of my closest friends has Social Anxiety Disorder and I know that it's not a nice thing but for people to bully you and make stuff up and even try to get you kicked off? That's not right. And although it was hard, you still fought in your own corner and you fought back and I admire and respect you for that :) You were an awesome admin here, Justin and you will be missed :)" '-CollisionCourse' (RJ) "Justin, I have to say that you are one of the most amazing people I know and you've always been there for me if I needed cheering up. You know I'll always be here for you just the same way. It really hurts to think that someone could take such a selfish opinion to all that you do for us. Just remember that none of this is your fault, and that actions taken in anger don't matter nearly as much as those done out of love. I really hope I will still be able to talk to you, because my life would be a whole lot less awesome without you in it." '-Zinnia3' (Iona) "I actually think you are a very good admin. You're an example of a user one can look up to. Please don't worry about it." '-WildJackal' "Aww Jus, I'm really sad for this.. You shouldn't pay attention to your haters, bullies are such idiots and you're a big confident guy that shouldn't even take care of that. Anyway, take all time you need but please come back.. At less Juan will be waiting for you with his arms 'ohen'... Oh and remember What doesn't kill you makes you stronger :)" '-Camsay' (Juan) THE BULLIES, THE HATERS, THE BRING-ME-DOWNERS, THEY WILL NOT WIN. I WILL PREVAIL. So, yes, I am returning to the Glee Wiki. But before I do, I have a few stipulations. Well, not really stipulations. I guess what I mean is I have a few issues that I feel need to be address upon my return. *1. I have my own Wiki, and YES, it is for my fan fiction. I can’t help my fan fiction and wiki are VERY popular. As the founder, I have a responsibility to the users to be in chat when possible. I do not appreciate being accused of “draining Glee chat.” Most of the time, I’m in both places at once, and NO, that does not mean that I am “gossiping.” A lot of my users are usually in both chats at the same time with the exception of ones who weren’t made to feel welcome in Glee Chat. I am moderating my chat and talking about my FF with my friends and fans because I do not want to annoy you guys with talk about my FF. There are hundreds of other wikis who have chats. iCarly has way more chat users than I do and a lot of Glee Wiki users go there too and don’t get the hate I did. It was all because of the issues that were withstanding. I would appreciate if the hate on other wikis/chats stops. *2. I am an admin. When a user (including another admin) has an issue that needs to be discussed or they feel uncomfortable, it is my DUTY to be there for them. Admins will have to discuss issues about other issues. Once again, it is OUR DUTY. It is not gossip. However, people snooping around in admin business and running and telling other users, especially in other chats, IS in fact, gossip. How are admins supposed to handle issues if we don’t discuss it? We have to in order to handle it. The conversation was between 3 admins, including one who was upset. After we calmed down said admin, we addressed the issue to figure out what to do. I’m sorry if you think this is gossip because it was in, an at the time, dead chat room, but it’s hard for three admins to carry on a coherent conversation about an important issue in PM? Copy and paste A LOT, anyone? No, thank you. You come to a chat just trying to find out information to spread, that is gossip and it should stop. Anything said in another chat should stay in said chat anyway. *3. On my wiki, it is my responsibility to handle bans accordingly. If I have to ban a user, it’s no one else’s business but those involved. Don’t but in, don’t question it. They and I know what they did. *4. There is a huge issue here with people butting their nose in where it doesn’t belong. If an issue doesn’t involve you directly, you should stay out of it. Jackie is my best friend but when she had a clash with another admin recently, I DID NOT GET INVOLVED. Friend or not, it didn’t involve me, I had no business there, I needed to stay out of it. Everyone should follow that example. All of this s**t started because people couldn’t stay out of business that didn’t involve them and had to go gossiping about it, dragging so-called “drama” to other wikis/chats. Why can’t we act maturely? Leave the drama behind in elementary school, please. *5. My FF Wiki may be a FF Wiki but it still has rules and I still expect people to follow them. There is WAY too much drama and animosity right now, and that just isn’t what Glee is about. Backstabbing people, spreading rumors, gossiping…it’s sad. Very sad. I am such a nice person and to be treated how I was, to be accused of the things I was, it hurt. But I won’t be gotten down. I hope that with this, we take all the points I just brought up into account and this is dropped, we move on, get over, and just work on making this wiki a better place, free of all the drama. Here’s a few songs that got me through all this. Thanks to Juan for the last one. So, I guess that’s it. 'I’M BACK, MY LOVES! ' Oh, how I missed you! ♥ thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|rightthumb|left|300px Category:Blog posts